makeshift_misfitsfandomcom-20200216-history
Diabetes
Diabetes is a group of metabolic diseases that causes a person to have high blood glucose (blood sugar), either because insulin production is inadequate, or because the body's cells do not respond properly to insulin. In some cases, both are relevant. Diabetes, unfortunately, is a long-term condition. The most common diabetes symptoms include frequent urination, intense thirst and hunger, weight gain, unusual weight loss, fatigue, cuts and bruises that do not heal, male sexual dysfunction, numbness and tingling in hands and feet. 3 Types of Diabetes * Type 1 Diabetes: The body does not produce insulin. Some people may refer to this type as insulin-dependent diabetes, juvenile diabetes, or''' early-onset diabetes'. People usually develop type 1 diabetes before their 40th year, often in early adulthood or teenage years. Type 1 diabetes is nowhere near as common as type 2 diabetes. Approximately 10% of all diabetes cases are type 1. Patients with type 1 diabetes will need to take insulin injections for the rest of their life. They must also ensure proper blood-glucose levels by carrying out regular blood tests and following a special diet. * '''Type 2 Diabetes:' The body does not produce enough insulin for proper function, or the cells in the body do not react to insulin (insulin resistance). This is much more common than Type 1 Diabetes, as approximately 90% of all diabetes cases is Type 2. Some people may be able to control their type 2 diabetes symptoms by losing weight, following a healthy diet, doing plenty of exercise, and monitoring their blood glucose levels. However, type 2 diabetes is typically a progressive disease - it gradually gets worse - and the patient will probably end up have to take insulin, usually in tablet form. Overweight and obese people have a much higher risk of developing type 2 diabetes compared to those with a healthy body weight. People with a lot of visceral fat, also known as central obesity, belly fat, or abdominal obesity, are especially at risk. Being overweight/obese causes the body to release chemicals that can destabilize the body's cardiovascular and metabolic systems. The risk of developing type 2 diabetes is also greater as we get older. Experts are not completely sure why, but say that as we age we tend to put on weight and become less physically active. Those with a close relative who had/had type 2 diabetes, people of Middle Eastern, African, or South Asian descent also have a higher risk of developing the disease. * Gestational Diabetes: This type affects females during pregnancy. Some women have very high levels of glucose in their blood, and their bodies are unable to produce enough insulin to transport all of the glucose into their cells, resulting in progressively rising levels of glucose. The majority of gestational diabetes patients can control their diabetes with exercise and diet. Between 10% to 20% of them will need to take some kind of blood-glucose-controlling medications. Undiagnosed or uncontrolled gestational diabetes can raise the risk of complications during childbirth. The baby may be bigger than he/she should be. For more information and help on Diabetes, please visit the following websites: Diabetes,orgInternational Diabetes Federation Stopdiabetes.com